thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Miira
"This is one of your character's quotations! Wow." Miira is a Player from Week 6 of The Reaper's Game. Appearance A shocking shade of red hair!! Mischievous Green eyes, baby face, and forever doomed to be shorter than Blake no matter how old she gets. She's usually seen with her favourite brown hat thing on or Blake's sweater. Random tidbit of information here. She's part Japanese, Part Korean (on dads side) and part European (on moms side) so she speaks not just Japanese but English and korean fluently. Personality Miira is extremely outgoing and has a fun loving personality. She really cares about her friends and value's honesty above everything else, however she has recently accepted that everyone has their own version of what honesty is, learning to not push her own values of such things on them She enjoys playing pranks, especially on her older brother, with Blake but they tend not to do anything harmful to others. The pranks are enjoyable for both parties (the majority of the time). Aside form that she's a hard worker at Stardust Sand Dunes and is studying really hard to join the Home Stay Program for when she gets into High School, with V's help of course. History How she died: During a school field trip to a Chemical plant there was an explosion and Miira was caught in it. Like literally half her face got blown off. Obviously this resulted in death. She was 12 at the time. During her week She ended up joining the Reapers Game as a player, youngest one since Trick took over as Composer (Week 6 plox). Now Miira was a little trickster growing up, and still is. She loved pulling pranks and playing jokes and just all around being happy. She was stubborn and most of the time didn’t like to show her feelings if she actually cared about some one. That aspect of her was her entry fee, so she was unable to feel love for those she had made connections for. Being so young though she wasn’t quite aware of this. Anyway as the little trickster she is she became really close friends withBlake The conductor at the time. They were the same age, both 12, and both little pranksters. They would pull pranks on the other Reapers as well as the Players during her week. Best buds and Soul sibs to the end, aww yeah. Blake however wasn’t the only Reaper she was familiar with during her week. Echo, a Harrier Reaper, used to date her older brother Chain when she was alive. Miira cared about Echo but due to her entry fee kept pushing her away even though Echo tried to protect her. Background, Chain had been a reaper for a while as well but due to a series of events returned to life. Miira was unaware of this until Blake accidentally let it slip. Enraged Miira confronted Echo about it. They got into a huge argument which ended in a battle which ended in Miira’s erasure. This is where the plot changed!!! (I had given Blake full permission to do whatever he wanted with Miira’s death after wards and had no clue what he was going to do) When Blake found out about Miira’s death he was devestated and angry, he ended up attacking reapers and players alike trying to find out who erased her. Eventually after finding out it was Echo he calmed down but he was still upset, obviously. (Mama how could you!) He then revealed he had turned Miira into a noise Pin. Vocal Trance Vulpes. When the week ended Blake asked Trick if she would bring Miira back to life to which the Composer agreed except Miira refused to come back. Instead Miira asked Trick to let her stay with Blake. The agreement allowed Miira to change between her noise and human form as will but her entire existence would exist as a soul bound to a pin. Week 7 This will be a short explanation. This Week was strange because there was no entry fee Instead the players who won the Game were granted one wish. To add to the strangeness of this week Trick offered the Reapers a chance to get a wish granted and become ‘Re Players’. They would loose there reaper wings but they weren’t required a partner and if they had one they wouldn’t be erased if their partner was. So there were some perks for Re Players. Blake took this opportunity to once again bring Miira back to Life. Miira didn’t have a choice in the matter this time and was really upset when she found out Blake made the decision without her. To quote one of my fav lines Blake told her: "Go to school, live your life, maybe find another guy and go have puppies or something" To which Miira responded "But I dont want another guy!!” This was kinda where we went oh shit, a ship has occurred and it’s staying. Unfortunately there was no way out of this for Miira so she had no choice but to return to life, while Blake ascended to angel hood. The two still see each other constantly and still get up to no good. Relationships Blake Blake is the best friend/Soul Bro of Miira ye ye!! He's the main reason Miira is still alive to this day and they're pretty much joined at the hips. She really loves him but has yet to realize that fully Echo Echo actually erased Miira, herp derp. Echo dated Miira's brother when she was alive and when Miira joined the game took it upon herself to protect her. Miira however was stubborn and baited Echo, which caused her erasure. V Blake's dad and like a dad to Miira too. She spends like, all her time at this guys house when she's not running the shop. He acts as a tutor for her and her grades have gone up exceptionally since he started helping her. Scar Blake's other dad!! Miira likes Scar a lot because he's loads of fun and taught her how to fight when she was still just a noise. She doesn't seem him often but gets super excited when she does!! Chain Her oldest brother (she has 4 siblings wot). They actually get along pretty well even if she teases him a lot and vice versa. Trivia *V.T.Vulpes was a fire based noise *One of the pranks her and Blake pulled on an RG person ended up sending the guy to hospital. They never speak of this. *She is the middle of 5 children. * People in Shibuya have become used to her antics of shouting randomly at thin air, though some people still think she's possessed due to her "floating" in mid air at time they tend to just ignore her. Category:Week 6 Category:Players Category:Shopkeeper